deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: Light Up the NEW World
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Death Note: Light Up the NEW World (デスノート Light up the NEW world) is an upcoming Japanese live-action film and the fourth film in the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. The film is currently in post-production with an intended release date of October 29, 2016. Erica Toda, Shidou Nakamura, and Sota Aoyama will reprise their roles as Misa Amane, Ryuk, and Touta Matsuda respectively, but the main story will focus on new characters. Plot It's been ten years since the confrontation between L and Light. Once again, Shinigami bring Death Notes to the ground, and the human world falls to chaos. Following in the late Soichiro Yagami's footsteps, Tsukuru Mishima leads the Death Note Task Force. Ryuzaki, who is the true successor of L, is also investigating. Yuki Shien is a cyber-terrorist and Kira supporter. A three-way battle ensues between these men over the notebooks. The movie will make use of the rule that only six Death Notes can be active in the human world at once. Characters *Tsukuru Mishima, portrayed by Masahiro Higashide, is an investigator with the Death Note Task Force who is pursuing the Death Notes. *Ryuzaki, portrayed by Sousuke Ikematsu, is L's successor and a world-famous detective. *Yuki Shien, portrayed by Masaki Suda, is a cyber-terrorist who reveres Kira. He uses his exceptional hacking abilities to search for the Death Notes. *Misa Amane, portrayed by Erika Toda. *Ryuk, voiced by Shidou Nakamura. *Sakura Aoi, portrayed by Rina Kawaei. She is being described as the most terrible Death Note user ever, an indiscriminate murderer. *Sho Nanase, portrayed by Mina Fujii, is an investigator with the Death Note Task Force. *Touta Matsuda, portrayed by Sota Aoyama. *Kenichi Mikuriya, portrayed by Funakoshi Eiichiro, is a Supreme Court Justice in possession of a Death Note. *Ahma/Aama, voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro, is a new Shinigami. *Bepo, voiced by Tori Matsuzaka, is a new Shinigami. *L, portrayed by Kenichi Matsuyama. *Light Yagami, portrayed by Tatsuya Fujiwara. Pre-release The first indication that something was planned was on September 11, 2015 when Warner Brothers' website for the live-action Death Note films launched a countdown timer. The end of the timer corresponded to the series finale of the ''Death Note'' television drama that would air two days later.映画「DEATH NOTE」公式サイトで謎のカウントダウンがスタート, Comic Natalie, 2015 September 11.Live-Action Death Note Films' Site Starts Countdown, Anime News Network, 2015 September 11. The film was announced on Sunday, September 13, 2015 when the first teaser trailer aired after the drama's final episode. The trailer advertised the film as a "forbidden sequel" and mentioned some key elements such as the 6 notebook rule, cyber-terrorism, and L's successor, and said that the leads inherited the DNA of L and Light. The trailer also announced Shinsuke Sato as the director. The film went by its working title Death Note 2016.Live-Action Death Note Films Get 2016 Sequel by Gantz Helmer Sato, Anime News Network, 2015 September 13.映画『デスノート 2016』(仮)製作発表　完全新作、10年ぶりに続編がスクリーンに, Anime! Anime!, 2015 September 13.映画『デスノート』10年ぶり続編製作！2016年公開　ドラマとは別物に, Cinema Today, 2015 September 13.映画『デスノート 2016』(仮) 特別映像 (Death Note 2016 Movie Teaser), Death Note 2016 Official YouTube account, 2015 September 13.Death Note 2016: live-action movie sequel to feature new Six-Note Rule【Video】, Rocket News 24, 2015 September 16. In February 2016, Weekly Shounen Jump magazine announced the three lead actors: Sōsuke Ikematsu would star as Ryuzaki, L's successor; Masahiro Higashide would star as Tsukuru Mishima, an investigator pursuing the Death Notes; and Masaki Suda would star as Yuki Shien, a cyber terrorist who reveres Kira. Around the same time, the film's official website revealed that the film would open in Japan in the fall of 2016.New Live-Action Death Note Film Stars Sōsuke Ikematsu, Masahiro Higashide, Masaki Suda, Anime News Network, 2016 February 4. On February 23, 2016, the film's website announced that Rina Kawaei was cast as Sakura Aoi, a girl who possesses one of the six Death Notes.元AKB川栄李奈『デスノート』で無差別殺人鬼に, Cinema Today, 2014 February 24.2016 Live-Action Death Note Film Casts Former AKB48 Idol Rina Kawaei, Anime News Network, 2016 February 23. On March 8, the film's official twitter and website announced that Erica Toda would reprise her role as Misa Amane, and that the release date would be October 29, 2016.Tweet (1) by the film's official account, @Deathnote_2016, 2016 March 8.Tweet (2) by the film's official account, @Deathnote_2016, 2016 March 8.「デスノート 2016」に戸田恵梨香が海砂役で出演！事件の重要人物に, Comic Natalie, 2016 March 9. Also announced on the website, Mina Fujii was cast as Shō Nanase, an investigator on the Death Note task force.2016 Death Note Film Brings Back Erika Toda as Misa, Anime News Network, 2016 March 8. On April 15, 2016, the film's twitter announced that Shidou Nakamura would be returning as the voice of Ryuk.Tweet (3) by the film's official account, @Deathnote_2016, 2016 April 15.「デスノート 2016」リューク役は中村獅童が続投、肌や羽の質感もアップ, Comic Natalie, 2016 April 15.Shidou Nakamura Reprises Ryuk Role in Live-Action Death Note 2016 Film, Anime News Network, 2016 April 15.Shidou Nakamura Reprises His Role as Ryuk in "Death Note 2016", Crunchy Roll, 2016 April 15. On April 20, 2016, the official site put up a new countdown,Tweet announcing the countdown, 2016 April 20.Tweet also about the countdown in progress including a snapshot, 2016 April 21. which ended with the release of the film's official title, Death Note: Light Up the NEW World (デスノート Light up the NEW world),Tweet releasing the film title, 2016 April 21. and the film's first official poster.Tweet with the poster, 2016 April 21.2016 Death Note Film's Official Title, Poster Visual Unveiled, Anime News Network, 2016 April 21."Death Note 2016" Live-Action Film's Official Title, Teaser Poster Revealed, Crunchy Roll, 2016 April 21. On April 26, the second teaser trailer was released.Tweet releasing the second trailer, 2016 April 26.2016 Death Note Film's Teaser Shows Main Characters, Anime News Network, 2016 April 26."Death Note Light up the NEW world" Teaser Introduces New Characters, Six Death Notes, Crunchy Roll, 2016 April 26. On May 18, the film's official twitter announced that Sota Aoyama woud reprise his role as Touta Matsuda. He'll be a member of the task force, and the only individual in the film with full memory of the Kira case since Misa lost her memories.Tweet announcing Sota Aoyama's return, @deathnote_2016 (film's official twitter), 2016 May 18.Tweet about Matsuda's role in the film, @deathnote_2016 (film's official twitter), 2016 May 18.2016 Death Note Film Brings Back Sota Aoyama as Tōta Matsuda, Anime News Network, 2016 May 18. On June 4th, Anime!! Anime!! reported that actor Funakoshi Eiichiro will play Supreme Court Justice Kenichi Mikuriya (御厨賢一, Mikuriya Kenichi) who possesses a Death Note; the article was removed within a few hours without comment,「デスノート Light up the NEW world」新たな“所有者”は最高裁判事 船越英一郎が怪演, Anime Anime, 2016 June 04. The article was originally located here, but it's been removed and replaced with a completely different article. Google's caches have been overwritten. See documentation of the early release here. Anime Anime later re-released the news article with modifications here. and the story officially broke two days later on June 6th when the film's official Twitter updated with the news.Tweet announcing Funakoshi Eiichiro's role as Kenichi Mikuriya, @deathnote_2016 (film's official twitter), 2016 June 06. On June 29, the film's official twitter announced that the character Ryuzaki would make his onscreen debut in Death Note: The Escape, a real escape game attraction being held at Universal Studios Japan for their "Universal Jump Summer" event. Ryuzaki's mask would be showcased at the event's Universal Jump Exhibition.Tweet part 1, Tweet part 2, announced on the film's official Twitter account on 2016 June 29. On July 7th, the three lead actors appeared live at the event for a select audience. Masahiro Higashide (portraying Tsukuru Mishima), Sousuke Ikematsu (portraying Ryuzaki), and Masaki Suda (portraying Yuki Shien) tried the game and answered questions onstage.【サプライズ】ユニバーサル・スタジオ・ジャパンに東出昌大・池松壮亮・菅田将暉の『デスノート LNW』キャスト陣が登場！, Death Note film's official blog, 2016 July 7.Tweet with video of their onstage appearance, USJ_Official (Universal Studios Japan's official account), 2016 July 7. On July 14th, the third trailer was released, revealing more of the characters and a new shinigami.Tweet announcing the release of the third trailer, @deathnote_2016 (film's official account), 2016 July 14. On August 5th, the name of the new shinigami glimpsed in the recent trailer was revealed as Ahma/Aama (アーマ).Tweet revealing the shinigami's name, Death Note film's official twitter @DeathNote_2016, 2016 August 5. On August 9th, a prequel miniseries titled Death Note: New Generation was announced. Each episode will focus on the backstory of one of the three main characters of the film. The first episode will be available streaming on Hulu September 16th.Tweet announcing the new series, Death Note film's official twitter @DeathNote_2016, 2016 August 9.huluオリジナルドラマ配信決定！ 映画へと続く衝撃作！, Death Note film's official news release, 2016 August 9.2016 Death Note Film Gets 3-Episode Prequel on Hulu Japan, Anime News Network, 2016 August 9. On August 12th, Sota Aoyama, who portrays Matsuda in the films, did a live promotional event for the film. The event featured "Ryu-kun," a version of Ryuk portrayed by an unknown performer in costume.Tweet just before the performance, Death Note film's official twitter @DeathNote_2016, 2016 August 12. On August 25th, the official news account announced that Japanese artist Namie Amuro would perform the film's insert song, "Fighter," and theme song, "Dear Diary." Both songs are new for the film. "Dear Diary" is a ballad that is based on the film's title, and "Fighter" is a dance number written from the point of view of Misa.主題歌＆劇中歌、安室奈美恵に決定！ (Theme Song & Insert Song, it's determined to be Namie Amuro!), Death Note film's official news release, 2016 August 25.Namie Amuro Performs Theme Song, Insert Song for 2016 Death Note Film, Anime News Network, 2016 August 24. On September 5th, the fourth trailer was released which also previewed the song "Dear Diary."Tweet with the trailer, Death Note film's official twitter @DeathNote_2016, 2016 September 5.最新予告編完成！ (Latest Trailer Finished!), Death Note film's official news release, 2016 September 5. On September 12th, the voice for the new shinigami Aama was revealed to be Miyuki Sawashiro.白い死神・アーマ、声優は沢城みゆきさんに決定！ (The voice of the white shinigami Aama is determined to be Miyuki Sawashiro!), Death Note film's official news release, 2016 September 12. On October 7th, it was confirmed that Kenichi Matsuyama would be reprising the role of L.松山ケンイチ演じる、あの世界的名探偵・Ｌが8年ぶり降臨！後継者に遺した言葉とは？！, Death Note film's official news release, 2016 October 06.Official Tweet (1/2), 2/2, Death Note film's official twitter @DeathNote_2016, 2016 October 06.2016 Death Note Film Brings Back Ken'ichi Matsuyama in L Role, Anime News Network, 2016 October 06. A few days later a new countdown went up on the official site,Official Tweet about the countdown from the film's official Twitter account, 2016 October 12. and on October 14th, it was confirmed in a new trailer that Tatsuya Fujiwara would also be returning as Light Yagami. New videos went up featuring the Kira Virus with newly-filmed footage of Light announcing that he is Kira. Three new mini-trailers also went up on the official YouTube channel.Official Tweet with the trailer, film's official twitter account, 2016 14 October.「僕が、キラだ――」夜神月、復活？！キラウィルスが全世界に拡散される！? ("I am Kira." Light Yagami, revived?! The Kira Virus spread across the world!?), film's official Tumblr account, 2016 October 14.【連載】「2006年からのデスノート」page.26「デスノートLNW」“月と三島と紫苑、藤原竜也と東出昌大と菅田将暉”, film's official LineBlog, 2016 October 14.2016 Death Note Film Also Brings Back Tatsuya Fujiwara as Light, Anime News Network, 2016 October 14. On October 20th, the main cast had an onstage premiere event.豪華キャスト登場に1500人が熱狂!! ジャパンプレミアに実物大リュークが!, film's official news Tumblr account deathnote-movie, 2016 October 20. On October 25th, the novelization went on sale.Tweet announcing the novelization, film's official Twitter account @deathnote_2016, 2016 October 26. That same day, the new shinigami Bepo was announced to be voiced by Tori Matsuzaka.新情報！ 金色の死神・ベポ役は松坂桃李！ (New Information! The New Shinigami Bepo is Tori Matsuzaka!), film's official news Tumblr account deathnote-movie, 2016 October 26.Tweet announcing Bepo to be voiced by Tori Matsuzaka, from the film's official Twitter account @deathnote_2016, 2016 October 26. Videos Death Note 2016 teaser trailer|Released 2015 September 13 Death Note LNW second teaser trailer|Released 2016 April 26 Death Note the Escape film actors|The three lead actors at Death Note: The Escape, 2016 July 7 Death Note LNW third trailer|Released 2016 July 14 Death Note LNW subtitled trailer|Released 2016 August 25 by Madman Entertainment Death Note LNW fourth trailer|Released 2016 September 5 Death Note LNW second trailer subtitled|Released 2016 September 6 by Encore Films LNW welcomekira|Kira Virus preview, discreetly released under a separate account 2016 September 28Corresponding Twitter release also under a separate account, 2016 September 28. LNW Kira Virus with Kira's Message|Released 2016 October 14 LNW Message from Kira|Released 2016 October 14 LNW TV trailer - Kira is Alive|Short TV trailer released 2016 October 14, this was the trailer used to announce the return of Tatsuya Fujiwara (Light) on TV LNW TV trailer - Panic|Short TV trailer released 2016 October 14 LNW TV trailer - Justice|Short TV trailer released 2016 October 14 LNW fourth trailer subtitled|Released 2016 October 11 by Encore Films LNW clip Shien and Ryuk|Short clip of Yuki Shien and Ryuk菅田将暉が「キラこそが神だ」と言い放つ「デスノートLNW」本編映像 (Death Note LNW original clip in which Masaki Suda declares "Kira is god"), Natalie, 2016 October 22. Gallery /Image Gallery}} Death Note 2016.png|''Death Note 2016'' was the original working title for the film. Death Note 2016 - Screen International.jpg|Promotional image of Ryuzaki, for Screen International LNW second poster.jpg|Second film poster featuring Mishima, Ryuzaki, Shien, and Misa LNW Sakura promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Sakura Aoi LNW Ryuzaki promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Ryuzaki LNW Yuki Shien promo 3.jpg|Promotional image of Yuki Shien LNW Tsukuru Mishima promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Tsukuru Mishima LNW Mikuriya promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Supreme Court Justice Kenichi Mikuriya LNW Matsuda promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Matsuda LNW Misa Amane promo 1.jpg|Promotional image of Misa Amane holding a Death Note LNW Ahma promo.jpg|Promotional image of the new shinigami Ahma External links *Death Note 2016 official site *Death Note 2016 official Twitter *Movie "Death Note Light up the NEW World" official - official YouTube account *''Death Note: Light Up the New World'' on Wikipedia *Death Note: Light Up the New World on IMDB References }} Category:Movies